


She Never Should Have Volunteered

by CallousDegen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breastplay, Breasts, Breeding, Breeding Program, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Dildos, Doctor Kink, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Ejaculation, Female Protagonist, First Time, Fondling, Forced Breeding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Foreplay, Freeform, Fucking Machines, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Machines, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Professionals, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nudity, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resistance, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery, Stripping, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Unwilling, Unwilling Protagonist, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, glass dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousDegen/pseuds/CallousDegen
Summary: 24-year-old researcher and Doctor Annette Richards has been put in a brief, temporary cryostasis, having volunteered to after an alien species made a panicked attempt to wipe out the human race and left it and the world in shambles.Ten years later, she’s awoken, ready to put her scientific skills to use in order to help rebuild society. However, she's found that circumstances have changed, and things don’t exactly work out the way she’d hoped.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 185





	1. Welcome To Your New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a one-shot thing. Was originally gonna be a few pages about robot/android stuff, but it turned into something else with some vague narrative somewhere in there. Lowkey still riding the whole doctor/captivity thing because I can’t stay away from it (and I’m still writing my main work so that’s bled into every facet of my life), but this one’s more sci-fi to an extent. Not my strong suit as you’ll see, but certainly wanted to give it my best shot!
> 
> As this is a one-off, I won’t be going too deeply into any "lore". I just wrote this really quick and thought a few specific details to give a proper setting, so it won’t be super immersive. It’s not at all difficult to follow.
> 
> This has noncon elements, please do not read if you are not okay with that. I do not condone rape IRL and separate fantasy from reality distinctly. All of the actual PIV penetration is done with a machine/dildo, not with people. However, there is human foreplay.
> 
> Feel free to give feedback/criticism/commentary. I would love to hear opinions on this so I can understand what works and maybe what doesn’t. However, do not expect scientific or sexual realism. This is a fantastical work only.
> 
> The first chapter is more "worldbuilding" and introduction.

Annette Richards woke to the sounds of voices, muffled and hazy as she transitioned to this state from her slumber. At first, she could make out no familiar language in what was said. The young woman kept her eyes closed. She dared not make a move yet, not wanting to make it known that she’d awoken, and desiring to assess her situation adequately before acting. For a moment, her heart beat wildly, and she wondered whether or not she’d been captured by the alien enemy she knew to be a threat. A race nicknamed “Novili”. 

They were deceptively ugly and disgusting things, twice the size of an average human and utterly deadly. The term “deceptively ugly” applied with reason. However brutish they looked, the species was no doubt intelligent, and fascinated by knowledge. Their rough, bulky skin and hulking figures made them seem barbaric, but many of their kind were intelligent, methodical.

Still, they did have an army, and they certainly had it out for the human race, none too pleased with the species’ recent technological advances. Impressed, certainly, but it was their fear of and distaste toward negative human tendency that drove their decision to retaliate. While many of Annette’s people saw emerging technologies and machinery as useful for progressing the well-being of others in a peaceful manner, evidently the Novili saw something different. They assumed the worst of humans, having learned of their war-torn history through thorough examination of old texts. Texts they had to find and study themselves, since they’d initially only been shown positive texts that hid the worst parts of human achievements. The Novili studied humans as the humans in turn studied the Novili. While humans were fascinated by the species, the Novili grew disgusted by the humans over time. For as much as Annette would have liked to say it wasn’t possible that her people would use advancements for war, she knew better. She understood the Novili’s reasoning, but did not at all condone their heinous actions. Even for as fascinating as the species’ culture was, they were ultimately the enemy of the human race.

Annette was many things: Scientist, crewmate, researcher, astronaut, medical professional. She’d studied the stars, worked extensively in fields of science and medicine, and lightly trained in combat for years. She never focused on anything but her work, ever determined to develop her skills and explore new horizons. Initially, she’d been interested in traversing the galaxy and collecting environmental samples from new planets, but she was certainly no stranger to different societies of alien creatures. She made contact quite regularly, and she knew how to approach things carefully. It was, after all, her job to.

The Novili were one particular species who had established contact with the human race. Annette had not been on the expedition where they were discovered, but she'd gone on subsequent ones and met them in person. Initially, both species interacted peacefully. Friendly trade of supplies and knowledge took place for a good few years.

But as time went on, the species learned more about the humans. They didn’t exactly like what they found. Their decision to attack was not one made so suddenly. The history was one thing, but they observed humans more closely over time, watching them fight civilly among one another over money and power, over territory and ideology. The few Novili who had been sent to Earth to settle there found themselves victims of prejudice and general cruelty, despite the overall peaceful interaction between both species at a distance. The Novili were afraid of humans betraying them and sought to destroy their kind. They admired aspects of their advancements, but overall scorned the worst of human nature. The Novili only wanted to protect the well-being of their own people. 

They sent soldiers to attack humankind, used chemical warfare as Annette recalled it. Her skills were no longer required outside her planet at that point—her people needed her on-site to help find a cure or the ailments caused by this warfare, a method of prevention, something. Anything. Given her value as a scientist, Annette was highly sought after, like many of her other colleagues. The Novili did not want the humans to find a way to stop them. They were highly aware of the value of the educated. Attacking human militia was hardly enough to assure a victory. Many scientists were captured. Whether they were killed, Annette couldn’t say, but she figured that a race like the Novili would have use for their skills. Repurposing useful humans might have been more feasible than merely slaughtering them.

Still, as Annette recalled it, the humans were able to push back just enough to establish colonies of some sort. Their population was severely impacted, with survivors remaining in hiding. She’d been left in one such colony, working overtime to try finding a way to combat the chemical warfare, to study its effects on human bodies. She didn’t get very far.

Desperate to preserve who they could, it was decided by people in power high above Annette’s that individuals should be preserved and hidden underground, to emerge later on and possibly help rebuild society. If the Novili wore the human race down to nearly nothing, so be it. At the very least, there would be people left to clean up the mess and possibly fix what the Novili broke. Annette was one such individual who volunteered herself for this. Contractually willed herself to it. She wanted to help the human race as best she could with her skill set, even if it had to be in a different time. She was hardly making progress in her work researching ways to counteract the chemical warfare with so much going on and so few resources available. Maybe in the future, she’d have more to work with.

That was then. Now, Annette was laying down on something hard, something just large enough to fit her average-sized body. Hearing the muffled voices around her without knowing who they belonged to only made Annette nervous. Perhaps she’d been captured by Novili and was being prepared for some awful mind-altering procedure, or was about to be torn apart and studied. They were a species quite fascinated with the mind, with thought processes and information, after all. She had no idea what to expect, but she did what she could to swallow her fear and remain calm.

It wasn’t until a while later that her hearing completely cleared up, that her mind could process everything fully. The voices, much to Annette’s relief, were human. There were two, in fact. Male.

Annette opened her eyes slowly, her back pressed against a long rectangular table. Grey walls surrounded the rather large area. Annette may have mistaken this for some kind of atrium if not for the next thing her deep green eyes caught sight of. Hovering over her body were a few different metal mechanisms, machines meant to study and examine the body. Annette recognized them, even if they had a slightly different look than what she'd been accustomed to in her time. One had an extending arm, rectangular in shape that she knew was meant to scan the body. Another had wires attached to it, and these wires, she could see, extended toward her frame. Annette knew she was being monitored, checked up on. She had nothing to worry about.

“Ah, she’s awake!” One of the male voices spoke up. Airy and light, soft and gentle. It rang sweetly in Annette’s ears. The woman shifted her eyes to the right and caught sight of a young man with short, dark hair and light brown eyes. Behind his left ear, he’d tucked a small pen. Annette’s eyes trailed down from the area, and she noted a fairly soft face on the man. Kindly, he met Annette’s gaze of him with a charming, close-lipped smile. The man looked to be about in his thirties, yet with such a sweet appearance, Annette almost guessed far younger.

In this man’s white, latex-gloved hand was a grey clipboard, and upon his shoulders hung a white coat. Annette could gather he was some kind of doctor, especially with the familiar equipment monitoring her vitals present in the room. Though, as noted, it was slightly different. The mechanisms looked far more advanced than what she remembered having seen back before her cryostasis.

“Welcome back, Doctor Richards,” The man greeted the young woman kindly. “My name is Doctor Jacob Levitt”

Jacob then gestured his free hand across from him, making Annette’s eyes shift to the left to see another man with light blond hair, thick blond brows, and blue eyes. She hadn’t noticed him standing so close in her focus of Jacob. This man looked far taller and paler than the soft-faced doctor, who Annette could tell, even from where she laid, was on the shorter side. This other man was also much more broad-shouldered than his gentler associate.

“And this is my partner,” Jacob continued. “His name is Doctor Aiden Finch. Both of us have been tasked with overseeing and taking care of you.”

Aiden did not respond, but looked at Annette with a piercing gaze and nodded slightly to acknowledge her. Jacob, meanwhile, touched Annette’s shoulder and continued to sweetly smile.

“How are you feeling, Doctor Richards?” He asked gently. “You’ve been asleep for quite a while. In cryostasis, you see. You might be a bit frazzled from the containment.”

“I’m a little tired, but no complaints otherwise,” Annette responded respectfully. She knew the drill. She knew how to act politely and be as honest as possible. “I fully remember everything from before, and I don’t feel any different than I did then. I’m not sensing any immediate damage to my body, and I don’t feel any pain.”

“Very good,” Jacob livelily remarks. “We took some vitals while you were still waking up. You’re quite healthy. In good physical shape. It’s wonderful that you are.”

“Where am I?” Annette questioned then. “My colony? Has the fighting ended?”

“Oh, yes,” Jacob responded positively. “I’ve read your file, so I know just who you are and that you’re aware of the previous situation. The Novili did wear us down quite a lot, but they eventually left us alone. Our immediate response was to work on protection against them, which they took notice of. However, we tried to settle things peacefully and created a treaty with them.”

“They’ll leave us alone and let us rebuild, but they have to approve most everything we do,” Aiden finally chose to speak up. His voice sounded deep. Stern, even. Annette could tell right away by his tone that he was a hardened man, straightforward. She’d met many men like him, the kind often forced into difficult battles with alien threats, like the Novili. Even doctors had to learn combat. Still, the young woman found it strange how much things seemed to have changed. She’d been set to stay in cryostasis for about ten years at the least. How much can happen in that time!

“So, we’re under their jurisdiction?” Annette raised a brow. Jacob nodded.

“We work with them, but we get to be as we were before,” he explained. “Merely, we have to get their approval on many things, and they have the right to monitor us closely. It’s not so bad, really. We’ve had about two years to accustom ourselves to it. In any case, we can focus on trying to bring the human race back to its original glory.”

“No easy feat with the effects of all the chemicals the Novili used,” Aiden spoke. Annette picked her upper body off of the table and sat up. When she looked down, she could see her body dressed in some kind of pale blue medical robe. It was somewhat scratchy on her bare flesh, but looked sterile.

“I had been studying that myself before I volunteered to be put under,” Annette responded, looking on at the blond man. “But I wasn’t making any progress, and it was difficult to collect samples with how dangerous it was to go outside. What’s been discovered?”

“Well, those of us who survived all the attacks have a variety of negative ailments,” Jacob explained. “Many of us were lucky enough not to be severely affected, but the worst of it includes organ failure and disease, which you no doubt saw in your time. But, there are a few _subtler_ complications.”

“Many of us have grown unable to procreate,” Aiden wasted no time in explaining what Jacob appeared to try leading up to. “Men’s sperm is no longer potent, and females have become infertile.”

“Yes, and we’ve been having to rely on the reproductive functions of survivors who were in cryostasis,” Jacob added with a nod. “Some have been set to stay longer than others. Your batch of volunteers was slated for Ten years, but others even more. We’re still working on waking everyone up now that we no longer need them to stay under. Unfortunately, not everybody has made it alive. Even worse is that not all the awakened specimens were healthy enough to be used for repopulating. We’ve kept them and used their skills to help rebuild otherwise, but, it’s the breeding that seems to give us so much trouble.”

He smiled sweetly at Annette.

“You’re one of the lucky few whose body is absolutely fit for the purposes we need,” he told her. Annette’s eyes grew wide hearing this. “You have wide childbearing hips, your body is strong, your womb intact and ready to house young. You are _exactly_ what we need, Doctor Richards.”

“W-what?” The young woman froze being told this. “N-no, I’m supposed to help with research. I’m supposed to gather information, help rebuild.”

“You _will_ help us rebuild,” Aiden affirmed. “Like an insect queen, you will be bred. You’ll help this colony flourish, provide us with new life. Other women like you in other colonies are also being used for this purpose. Those whose bodies are unfit for childbirth still contribute by raising the children.”

“You’ll be treated kindly, Doctor,” Jacob assured the young woman who, by now, was trembling slightly on the table. “Your work prior was of so much worth, however we direly need to increase our population now. You no longer have to worry about such a difficult job. Science taxes the mind. We only need your body. We can’t exactly impregnate you ourselves, but we’ve collected some healthy semen from awakened male subjects. You’ll be artificially inseminated, until you’ve been successfully impregnated.”

“And once you have given birth, you’ll have a bit of time to rest and tend to your young before we attempt to impregnate you again,” Aiden explained. Both men spoke of these horrible things so casually, and Annette could not bring herself to believe what she was hearing. Impregnated? Bred? She only wanted to focus on her work. She had only agreed to be preserved so that she could help humanity advance from its dulled state. This was the last thing she wanted!

“No, I can’t do this!” She cried out, jolting up from the table and standing firmly on her legs. Neither man appeared to stop her, merely watching her actions with focused eyes. Jacob smiled at the young woman and flipped through a few pages on his clipboard.

“Doctor Richards, it says in your file you signed a contract,” he pointed out without hesitation. “You agreed to help the human race by any means necessary, yes?”

“But I didn’t think that would mean—”

“You have no choice,” Aiden warned the woman, interrupting her. He lowered his brows at Annette and frowned. “There’s no time for us to waste on trying to comfort you. You have a purpose now, so fulfill it.”

“No!” Annette refused, backing away from the doctors. She remained cautious and alert, but stayed put when Jacob called out to her.

“Please, look at this, Doctor,” he politely urged, heading to a nearby corner. On the wall near it was a small pane of some sort, one that Jacob touched with his fingers to activate. It made a light beeping noise when he did so, and instantly, the wall’s grey color foggily faded to reveal a window. Behind the wide thing, Annette could see nothing but grey and blue hues, the sky clouded and the sun only barely peeking through the thick, billowy things. It seemed this room was high up, as Annette could look down and see the tops of several buildings. Metallic structures, they were, with some looking as though they were in the process of being built since their interiors were fairly exposed, with pipes and wires and panes all visible.

This sight struck Annette with shock. When the colonies she knew were established, they’d been enclosed in translucent domes to avoid the chemical attacks, but most buildings were in ruin. She’d been lucky enough never to encounter attacks directly, but the Novili had occasionally broken through and launched their assaults on her people. Seeing the domes now completely gone, seeing buildings rebuilt and replaced where they were once broken…Annette could not believe it.

“We’ve made significant progress, Doctor Richards,” Jacob tried to encourage the young woman, his voice calm and sweet. “We’re doing so much better. And, we will continue to do better if everyone does as they must. The women are bred and raise children, the men give us their sperm and help work on rebuilding structures. They all do their part. All we need now is for you to do yours. Do you understand?”

Annette quietly walked even closer toward the window and put both her hands upon it, staring out at the sight of the colony below her with awe. However, after a moment of quiet, she pulled away and frowned.

“No,” she refused again. “No, this is wrong. I don’t want this!”

She whipped her body around and glared at Jacob and Aiden. “I want more than anything for us to flourish, but you can’t just force people to do this! There are better ways!”

“This is the only way we really have now,” Aiden sharply retorted, bellowing his voice to reach Annette. “Many subjects are more than happy to oblige. They know it’s necessary for the human race to repopulate and have taken it upon themselves to help it do so.”

“I won’t do it!” Annette refused once more, and briskly ran across the room to where there was a flat metallic door. She’d half-expected the thing to be locked, but it wasn’t. The door, automated, slid open without issue. Neither of the men appeared to chase after her. Annette didn’t have time to think about why. She only wanted to escape. She was unfamiliar with the layout of this strange complex, and in fact had no idea where she really was. However, she wasted no time running through long metallic hallways, pushing over doctors and staff who were merely passing through with papers in their hands. She even passed by a few women who were already severely pregnant, much to her disgust.

Annette did not make it very far. After passing a slew of long windows and metallic doors, after pushing away from anyone who got in her way, the young woman’s lungs began to ache. She sucked in breath as hard and fast as she could in her panic, but after turning a corner, she was stopped by three guards. Whether they were soldiers or something of the sort, Annette could not tell. They had no visible faces of which to speak. The three guards were dressed head to toe in thick grey and white clothes, with bulky boots on their feet and and gloves made of some tight, sleek fabric coating their hands. They showed absolutely no skin. The three wore helmets of some kind that obstructed their faces, ones smooth, reflective and bright like their clothes. Annette could see her terrified expression in her reflection on these helmets as she was grabbed fiercely by one guard’s strong hands.

“No!” She screamed, struggling incessantly. Her dirty blonde hair flew about incessantly as she shook her head and flailed. “Let go of me!” 

The young woman kicked her legs around since she could not free her wrists, but no matter what she did, she could not break away. 

“Doctor Richards, please,” a familiar voice called from behind her. “Don’t be so foolish.”

The guard holding Annette spun her around and roughly wrapped an arm around her, keeping her in place. Anette gave a few grunts as she struggled to break away, but she was held fast. From before her, she could see Jacob and Aiden approaching her slowly, with Aiden merely looking on expressionlessly, and Jacob remaining with a gentle smile on his face.

“We can’t let you go now,” he told the panicked woman, stepping closer until he stood directly in front of her. He delicately ran the back of his gloved hand down the woman’s cheek and smiled again. “You’re far too valuable, you see. You may not like it, but you have to stay here. Whether you want to or not, you’re going to fulfill your purpose. I suggest you warm up to it.”

“Go to hell!” Annette shouted back, kicking the man in the stomach and causing him to step back a bit. He widened his brown eyes just slightly in light surprise at the unexpected gesture, but otherwise remained strangely calm. Aiden, on the other hand, grabbed one of Annette’s bare legs and held it in place, scowling and furrowing his thick brows. His grabbing of Annette’s leg forced her to stay on the other to balance herself, and no matter how much she tried to twist away, she could not.

By now, various passersby had begun to look at the scene before them. A few of the pregnant women around Annette merely looked at her with worry before being shooed away by one of the three guards. Annette merely watched as they scattered like roaches.

“Now, Doctor Richards,” Jacob frowned slightly as he dropped his hand from his stomach, giving a light warning tone. “Don’t be difficult. We said we’d take care of you. Trust us to. But, of course, if you insist on being difficult, we would like to remind you that only your reproductive organs are of value.”

He snapped his latex fingers, and the guard to Annette’s right immediately unsheathed a white pistol from a holster on his hip and pressed it directly against the woman’s held-up thigh. Annette looked down at the pistol with wide, fearful eyes, freezing in place.

“Now, we don’t want to damage that fertile body of yours, but we certainly have no use for those limbs,” Jacob again gave a calm smile and remained with a sweet tone to his voice. “Unless you’d like to lose them, I suggest you do as told.”

“D-don’t!” Annette begged, her voice shaking. “I’ll listen! Please don’t!”

Jacob chuckled.

“Very good. Let her go, Aiden.”

Aiden did as told and dropped the fearful young woman’s leg. He then glanced up at the guard holding her in place and commanded,

“Bring her.”

Jacob and Aiden both turned and began to walk. The guard holding Annette removed his arm and instead grabbed her left arm, then moved to that corresponding side of her. The guard who had been holding his pistol against the woman’s flesh reholstered his weapon and grabbed the woman’s right arm. Together, both guards pushed Annette forward and ferried her along, while the third guard turned and left, no longer needed.

Annette did not want this. She looked on at all the other people around, horrified by how unbothered they seemed to be by what was happening. Only some of the pregnant women appeared worried, but even they seemed far less disgusted than Annette thought they should have been.

Annette’s heart pounded heavily in her chest as she was whisked away, no doubt somewhere to be forcibly impregnated. She feared being used as a vessel, knowing there were more important things she could be doing. This was the last thing she ever expected to deal with. 

As Annette looked out one of the windows at all the metal buildings being rebuilt, she tried to ask herself whether saving the human race was worth it now. The Novili evidently did not have any more reservations about letting this breeding take place than did the humans, it seemed. So, Annette had no hope that she could be saved. She’d rather have been captured by the Novili. At least she’d have been of better use in their hands, her intelligence salvaged or repurposed for better things. To be used as a puppet for fertilization was not only disgusting, but demeaning.

However, Annette had no choice.


	2. Seeding

The guards violently stripped Annette, tearing her robe off and exposing her naked, light flesh.

The room she’d been taken to was far smaller than the previous one. A little less intimidating, but still discomforting nonetheless. No decorations, no color. Nothing but a chair, some mechanisms, and both doctors.

Once exposed, Annette was forced into a lone padded chair by the strong gloved hands of both guards that escorted her, while Jacob and Aiden watched and waited patiently on either side of the thing. Annette gave a few grunts as she was roughly handled, one guard grabbing her legs, and the other holding both wrists tightly. The chair itself was not awfully uncomfortable, but it felt cold and firm. Beneath the padding was nothing but a skinny metal mechanism, evidently one that could be stretched and extended in order to change the chair’s position.

Annette’s bare ankles were pinned to separate pedals, her legs forced open by the motion. The guard grabbing her wrists held them apart above her, against a curved piece of metal that extended outward. Seeing that the young woman was in place, Jacob pressed a button on a nearby machine, one placed beside and somewhat behind the chair. A console, Annette figured.

At once, the curved metal pieces around Annette’s wrists snapped closed, locking her in place. The same happened with her ankles, and Annette winced as the cold metal wrapped tightly around her skin.

Seeing that she was restrained, Jacob smiled and waved the guards away.

“Thank you,” he said. “We’ll call you if we need assistance again.”

Both guards gave a silent nod, their helmets bobbing slightly as they did. Without hesitation, they exited the room and left Annette alone on her chair, left her at the mercy of both men and whatever it was they intended to do with her.

A light was then switched on, one horrendously bright and hanging just above Annette. It's sudden shining took her aback, and she winced and squinted her eyes for a moment until she was able to adjust to the brightness and see properly again. A few mechanical whirs could be heard as Jacob fiddled with the console by Annette’s chair, and soon the woman could clearly see everything.

Hovering above her body were a series of metallic arms, the ends of which were tipped with phallic shapes of various sizes. Some of these phalluses were textured, from what she could see. And, like glass, each one was transparent. Unfortunately, Annette could glimpse tubes running through these glassy dildos and along the metallic arms, extending down somewhere out of her sight. Without question, she knew this was meant for semen to be pumped through. She did, however, question just how ragged the men from her time were run just to collect it, and just how many had been sampled from. She figured all of the men had been fit to collect from, and it had only been the women necessary to be painstakingly sorted through and handpicked for impregnation.

Annette trembled in her seat, her hands and feet shaking as her skin touched the metal on her restraints. Jacob merely glanced at the young woman and smiled gently.

“Don’t be afraid, Doctor,” he cooed, attempting to soothe the woman. “Well...I suppose you’re no longer a doctor. I’ll use your name from now on.”

He paused a moment to chuckle slightly. “In any case, you’ll be doing us a good service. We’ll be kind and careful with you, Annette. And, of course, we’ll make sure you feel good. You’ll be more susceptible to accepting sperm that way, and your body won’t be damaged by too much force.”

“Why are you doing this?” Annette demanded, slightly whimpering. Despite being accustomed to dangerous situations, she remained ever nervous and afraid of her impending rape. “There has to be some other way.”

“Do you expect us to let you romance one another?” Aiden frowned, folding his arms. “The process of human affection takes too long. Letting you organically fall in love long enough just to have a mere _chance_ at intercourse is impractical. It’s better we forcefully inseminate you. We at least try to make it pleasurable, so you should be grateful.”

“That’s right,” Jacob laughed lightly in agreement. “So please, lay back and get comfortable Annette. It’ll be over sooner if you cooperate anyway. We’ll take good care of your dear, fertile body.”

He fiddled with the console a bit, and Annette’s upper body proceeded to fall back slightly on the chair while mechanical whirring from the mechanism beneath it droned on in its repositioning. The naked woman was moved down just until she was only slightly tilted upward, with her legs widely spread open to expose her pussy.

“Of course, we must make you wet before we can begin the penetration,” Jacob laughs lightly. “Tell me, Annette, which one of us would you prefer to feel?”

“What…?” The young woman flickered her green eyes to the side nervously as Jacob moved away from the console and closer to her right. He took his latex hand and gently brushed his fingers against the woman’s cheek.

“Women are more receptive to human touch,” He explained sweetly as Annete tried to recoil from the man’s caressing of her. “We need you to become wet, but machines alone are no substitute for the real thing. To make it more pleasurable, we play with your body just until you’re wet enough to be penetrated. Since it’s only me and my colleague here, I want to know which one you’d prefer to feel.”

“I don’t-“

“Of course, if you’d like both, you can just say so,” Jacob politely laughs. “If you choose to remain silent, we’ll do what we like.”

“Do you enjoy doing this?” Annette questioned bitterly, shaking her arms slightly in their restraints. “Is this how you get your kicks?!”

“We can still feel pleasure, Annette,” Jacob said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. “Merely, we can’t procreate. For some, it makes it less fun. Besides, not many people are willing to engage in intercourse with how busy they’ve become, and how direly awful things have gotten. Only here is it really a luxury worth enjoying. You should consider yourself lucky.”

“Jacob might find it fun, but I only see it as work,” Aiden firmly adds, frowning. “This is merely a job to be done. You are cattle to be herded.”

“Aiden doesn’t always know how to be soft,” Jacob gave a light jab at his partner’s expense. “Even so, he’s good at his ‘job’. Aren’t you, Aiden?”

Aiden scoffed. “I don’t have time for this. We have other women to get to. Play with her and be done with it.”

“So impersonal,” Jacob tsked. He then turned his attention back to Annette and began to grope and massage her breast. “You have to treat them gently, Aiden. They’re important, after all.”

“S-stop…” Annette blushed and looked away, shutting her eyes to avoid having to look at Jacob’s, since he'd started to lean in so close to her. “That feels strange.”

“Strange?” Aiden raised a brow. “You’ve never been touched, then? Some of our subjects your age were already married.”

Annette refused to answer such a personal question, but it took Aiden little time to realize what he did next.

“You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” He smirked devilishly, despite his earlier unamusement. “I guess someone as young and smart as you would have to have dedicated all her time to studies and training. No time to fool with boys, I see. I commend that. Hard workers are rare.”

Jacob chuckled in response to this observation and lightly rubbed and twiddled at Annette’s nipple, toying with it.

“If you’ve yet to feel the pleasure of penetration, then this will be even more special for you, Annette,” he coos. “Please, relax now. We’ll do our best to make you wet. We want you to feel good, alright?”

“Ah!” Annette gasped as the young man moaned breathily into her ear and continued to play with her nipple with his gloved hand. The young woman’s body shivered as she endured this touch, and soon, Aiden joined in as well. With one hand, he pawed at Annette’s other breast, gripping it firmly and massaging it roughly whereas Jacob remained soft. Aiden leaned into Annette’s ear and nipped at her lobe playfully, making the young woman whimper. 

She’d never been touched this way, and she never ever expected to be. Her only focus was her work. She had no time to waste on pleasures like this. She didn’t want to--

When Annette felt a warm hand on her abdomen, she opened her eyes wide and gasped. Hesitantly, she looked down to see Jacob’s free hand resting on her stomach, rubbing the flesh sweetly.

“How are you feeling, Annette?” He cooed into the young woman’s ear, his voice low and sensual. “Are you comfortable? Happy?”

“N-no!” Anette breathed, blushing as the men continued to caress and grope her. She clenched her fists and trembled. “I can’t stand this, please!”

Jacob laughed gently. 

“Please accept it,” he urged Annette sweetly, continuing to trail and pet the soft flesh over her abdomen. “We want you to be absolutely ready for your insemination.”

“Even if you don’t want it, you’re stuck here,” Aiden adds with a light growl, biting again at Annette’s earlobe and exhaling heavily through his nose. “You’re going to be bred, whether you like it or not.”

“You’ll find you enjoy it after a while,” Jacob continued to tease the shaking Annette. He began to trail his hand down from her stomach to her crotch, making the woman’s lips tremble as she watched the thing hover between her legs. “We’ll take very good care of you, Annette. We’ll watch over you, touch you, bring you everything you need to be happy and healthy. To breed.”

He chuckled again, watching Annette’s hot and flustered face intently with a smile.

“Now, let me try here,” he spoke softly, pressing a finger against Annette’s clit with his gloved hand. The feeling made her gasp lightly, but she could do nothing to stop Jacob from touching her there.

“No!” She begged desperately, shaking about in her restraints. “I don’t want to be…!”

“Shh,” Jacob hushed the scared doctor. “Let us work you, Annette. You’ll be ready for your penetration soon.”

He then looked up at his partner.

“Aiden, please take care of her upper body for me. I’d like to focus on her lower body now.”

“Right,” was Aiden’s only response. As Jacob moved down Annette’s body, Aiden hovered over her and grabbed her other breast as well, continuing to firmly and roughly massage and play with her chest. Annette could feel Jacob circling and flicking her clit, but with Aiden in her way, she couldn’t look down to see him. All she could feel was pleasure at being touched, even if she wanted direly to be let go. She gave a series of whimpers and grunts as the men played with her. 

In the midst of this torment, Aiden removed the hand atop Annette’s right breast and leaned in to plant his mouth wetly upon it. His shift in position allowed Annette to fully see Jacob behind him, and she watched with horror as the expression on his face remained gentle and serene as he toyed with her.

Aiden began to tongue the flesh around Annette’s breast, lapping it up roughly. After flicking his tongue around it, he started suckling at her teat hungrily. Annette squirmed in her chair at being molested this way, and she couldn’t help but whimper and whine louder as she felt two of Jacob’s latex fingers slip into her vagina, forcing their way in and curling inside of her.

“She’s nearly there, it seems,” he remarked from his place by her leg, turning his head lightly and making eye contact with the young woman. “She feels quite lovely.”

“Her breasts are exquisite,” Aiden breathed between his hungry laps and sucks. “Perfectly tender, and just right for being milked.”

“Of course,” Jacob chuckled. He then looked at Annette’s confused, disturbed face and began to explain what he meant. “Annette, when you’ve been successfully impregnated, and after you give birth, we’ll be milking your full breasts regularly. Your milk will be given to the babies the other female subjects take care of.”

“Don’t tell me these disgusting things!” Annette cried, resting her head back against the chair and panting as Jacob pressed his fingers in further into her pussy.

“Oh, but it’s perfectly natural,” Jacob assured her. “You’re a doctor, after all. You shouldn’t be so bothered by all this talk.”

He began to slide his digits in and out of the woman at a steady pace, watching her red face and twisted expression with pleasure as she could do no more than accept him. 

“Now think of it this way: You’ll be a mother, Annette. You’ll be serving such a _beautiful_ purpose. Creating life. Don’t you realize how wonderful that is?”

“I wasn’t supposed to-” Annette was unable to finish her sentence before Jacob picked up his fingering pace to force her to be quiet. He watched the woman squirm even more, still smiling calmly.

“Your body is squelching quite loudly, Annette,” he observed, continuing to finger the wriggling woman on the chair while watching her happily. “I’d say you’re plenty wet already. Don’t you think so, Aiden?”

Aiden popped his mouth away from Anette’s breast, leaving a light trail of saliva.

“She’s ready,” he breathed, pulling away from Annette’s chest slowly. He wiped his white sleeve against his mouth to rid himself of the salivary residue upon it. “I’ll begin the process, then.”

“Ah, just a moment,” Jacob stopped him, raising a hand while he continued to watch Annette’s twisted face as he continued to finger her. He chuckled gently as she started to moan and clench the walls of her vagina around his fingers. After being touched like this for a while longer, Annette’s body grew hot, and she couldn’t help but let out a loud wail. She began to come, her fingers curling in her palms and her mouth utterly agape. As she let go, she squirted out slightly, coating Jacob’s gloved hand with her juices.

“How precious!” He chirped, amused by the young woman’s reaction to him. He turned his head to Aiden, who by now had already taken his place by the console. “She’ll be wanting more soon. She’s just ripe to be bred. Go ahead, Aiden. We ought to take advantage of this while we can.”

He then turned back to Annette and slowly pulled his fingers out of her pussy, letting the wet, slimy noises of his withdrawal fill the air. Annette gasped lightly as she felt the doctor’s touch leave her body, and she remained shivering in her chair, her limbs bound and her mouth panting for breath. Jacob stepped toward Annette’s head and removed his now-wet glove, then began to pet the young woman with his bare hand.

“Please relax now, Annette,” he cooed. “We’ve prepared you for penetration, but it still might hurt if you move around too much.”

He turned to Aiden then and nodded.

“Go ahead,” he said. “Start a bit small, since she’s still a virgin. We don’t want to hut her by doing too much right away.”

Annette could no longer bother to respond, still recovering from being fingered and licked and caressed. She merely laid there, breathing heavily and looking on at the mechanical arms above her fearfully, as she awaited the inevitable insertion of their appendages into her body. 

Aiden fiddled with the console a bit, causing one of the mechanical arms to lower itself down and extend forward. The phallic tip, the dildo at its end, was brought down between Annette’s bare legs and remained motionless there, threatening to take her, but not yet going forward. Jacob reached his other, still-gloved hand forward to Annette’s wet pussy and separated the folds of her inner labia, prepping her for insertion. He glanced over at the frightened young woman’s face and smiled gently.

“Don’t worry,” he spoke sweetly. “It’ll be alright, Annette. It may feel uncomfortable at first, but I promise it will feel better later. Please, prepare yourself.”

Without having to be told, Aiden then pressed a button on the console, and the mechanical arm before Annette’s entrance extended its metal tip and brought the dildo closer to her. Slowly, the young woman was forced to endure the somewhat cold sensation of a hard, glass cock, forced to feel it pressing into her. Having never been penetrated, Annette felt enormous pressure in her body as the glass thing wormed and pushed into her pussy. Even with how wet she was, the walls of her vagina tightened, squeezed around the thing intruding inside of her.

“Relax, Annette,” Jacob’s hushed voice spoke in the woman’s ear, his sweet breath hitting her face. He continued to let his hand rest on her head, comforting her as she gasped and cried at the sensation of being penetrated. “It’s almost fully in.”

Annette balled her fists and pressed her head hard against the back of her chair, whining and breathing heavily into the air as the dildo fully inserted itself into her body until she could take no more. At once, Aiden stopped the machine and waited.

“Accustom yourself to its size, Annette,” Jacob urged, smiling gently. “Let your body accept it. When you’re ready, we’ll begin the thrusting.

“Take it out!” Annette begged, panicking at having this thing inside of her. She never expected being penetrated would feel this way, but it scared her to feel it now. “I can’t do this!”

“Shhh,” Jacob hushed her sweetly, his brown eyes fixated on his patient. “It’ll be alright, Annette. Besides, you have to get used to this anyway. We’ll be doing it often until you’ve been successfully impregnated.”

He placed his hand over her abdomen again, removing it from her folds now that the insertion had been completed.

“You have a job to do, Annette. Please do it well.”

“Can we continue or not?” Aiden firmly spoke up, impatiently questioning his partner. “We can’t baby them too much, Jacob.”

“Alright,” Jacob sighed, his voice equally firm as he huffingly answered his colleague. “Go ahead. Slowly.”

Aiden again worked the console and caused the dildo to retract out Annette’s pussy just slightly, but it immediately pushed back into her with a whir coming from the mechanical arm as it worked its piston. Annette blushed and gasped at being pumped into, but she could do nothing to stop the process now. She shut her eyes and began to breathe heavily as the dildo began to pump in and out of her body at a steady, rhythmic pace. Annette gave a grunting cry as her mechanical rape began, but despite her best efforts to shake away, she was forced to take everything.

“Does that feel good, Annette?” Jacob asked sweetly, watching his patient intently as she reacted to being pumped into. “We want it to feel good. Whenever you want to come, feel free to verbalize it. Even if you find yourself unable to talk, we’ll keep an eye on your heart rate and will release the ejaculate into your womb promptly so that your body can accept it. We’ve even warmed it so that it feels real. Alright?”

Annette responded with a grunt as her body continued to be taken, the piston of the mechanical arm thrusting the glass dildo in and out of her incessantly. It soon became easier for the woman to take the glass cock, and Jacob noticed this rather quickly as more squelching noises emerged from her supple body. Jacob turned his head and nodded at Aiden, who promptly touched the console and caused the dildo to start thrusting even faster.

Annette’s gasps and groans became full cries, her eyes shooting open and her mouth completely agape. She sucked in loud, heavy breaths as the wet, violent pumping of her pussy continued, her toes curling as she was raped by the machine. She didn’t want this. She felt full, wet, and disgusting. It was too much to bear. However…

At some point, Annette’s cries were mixed with moans, ones of pleasure she couldn’t understand the reason for. Her body started to feel…good? So good that she almost let herself believe she did want this after all. In her pleasure, she started to almost let her earlier resistance go completely. Jacob, without even having to think twice about it, noticed her reaction swiftly and chuckled. He ran his hand through her lengthy hair and watched as the pale young woman moaned more and more. She didn’t want to feel good from being forcibly raped, yet she couldn’t help it now.

“Very good, Annette,” Jacob sweetly praised her. “You’re almost there, aren’t you? You want to come, don’t you?”

Annette could not answer, staring forward and watching as the glass cock fucked her hard, taking her body and using it. The mechanical whirring filled the air as the piston pushed forward and backward, shoving the dildo deeply into Annette’s body unapologetically.

“Come, Annette,” Jacob whispered gently in her ear, still gently petting her. “Be good for us. Come…”

At once, the woman’s body jerked and twitched about. Her body felt hot, the sensation between her legs unbearable as she felt ready to explode with pleasure. Annette began to wail and moan desperately as she was taken, and soon she began to let go as expected. She moved her hips slightly, pressing herself against the dildo eagerly as she came, blushing and drooling as it continued to pump into her pussy rapidly. 

Jacob gestured his head toward Aiden with a light nod, and the expressionless man wasted no time in sending semen through the tubing attached to the mechanical arm and the dildo. Annette panted hungrily as she watched the flowing white substance funnel through the dildo and make its way toward her body. In moments, she felt a hot spurt of semen fill her body, crying as the dildo pumped her womb full of cum.

Annette screamed in her pleasure, violently shaking her limbs about and arching her back. The restraints around her wrists and ankles held her firmly in place, and she could do no more than let the semen spurt endlessly inside of her, pumping her more and more and more. 

“That’s right, Annette,” Jacob murmured, petting the young woman’s head gently. “Let it fill you. Let it _breed_ you…”

More and more ejaculate spurted and flowed into Annette’s body, and with her orgasm coming to an end, she could do nothing else but lay there, panting and letting her chest rise and fall as her body was furiously inseminated. She wasn’t sure how long they were going to feed cum into her trembling pussy, but after a while of being stuffed by the warm, milky substance, it eventually stopped flowing. The glass dildo retracted slightly, but immediately pushed firmly back into Annette’s body, making her yelp and forcing all the semen deep into her cunt, into her womb. Yes, she was to be impregnated, after all.

Annette eventually settled down from her orgasm, panting in recovery. The piston soon moved so that the glass dildo exited her abused hole. From it followed dribbles of cum, both hers and all the other men’s. Jacob smiled at Annette and continued to pet her head.

“Very good, my dear,” he praised her sweetly. “You’ve successfully taken your first dose of seed. Are you feeling alright?”

Annette could not answer, still slowly sucking in air through her mouth and feeling limp in her chair. She was truly horrified of the thought of having to foster a child in her womb, but she could not fight back. She knew this.

Jacob again rubbed the woman’s abdomen and looked upon it warmly.

“You have quite a lot of semen resting in you now, Annette,” he purred gently. “We’ll find out soon whether any of it fertilized you successfully. If not, we’ll keep trying until you have a little one or two growing inside of you.”

“Stop rubbing me…” Annette begged wearily, looking away. “It’s disgusting.”

Jacob refused, enamored by Annette’s warmth and freshly filled body.

“There’s no more need for complaints,” Aiden spoke sharply before Jacob could respond. “You know that now.”

He pressed a button on the console, but nothing happened right away. However, two strangers entered the room shortly after this action: a guard and a light-skinned man in plain white clothes, almost like scrubs. The man, Annette could see, was wheeling a chair with strap restraints on the arms and pedals, not unlike the chair she was in now. On the seat was a fresh set of clothes meant for her.

The guard grabbed Annette’s wrists, just below her restraints, while the strange man moved toward her legs with a fresh pair of white, loose pants. Aiden hit the console to release Annette’s restraints and stood there while the woman was wiped down and dressed. Jacob merely stood back and let the guard and the man do their work.

In moments, Annette was dressed fully, with her torso now in a loose white shirt. Her feet remained bare, but it didn’t much matter. Evidently, she wouldn’t be using them much. The guard grabbed her forcefully by the arm and jerked her off the chair, but Jacob raised a hand to him while giving a light frown.

“Easy, now!” He called out. “She’s just been seeded. Please be more careful.”

Evidently displeased by the order, the guard continued to be fairly forceful, pushing Annette into the wheeled chair and letting the other man hold her wrists in place so that she could be restrained. Once they’d successfully done so, Both the man and the Guard stepped back from Annette.

“We’ll take it from here,” Aiden told the two with a sternness to his voice. “Clean up, and go fetch the next one. We’ll give her an evaluation in a little while.”

Once the other two had exited, Jacob knelt down before Annette, looking at her defeated face as she looked down at the floor. She could not help but stare back at the man’s sweet brown eyes when he got so close to her, and this made Jacob chuckle. He playfully curled a few fingers under the woman’s chin and bumped her head up slightly.

“Chin up, Annette,” he cooed. “You’re a vital part of our operation. You’ll be bred with the semen of many men, mother many, many of our people for as long as you’re able to. With your help, we’ll be able to save humankind. The Novili may have put a large dent in our population, but we’ll be back to form soon enough. When it’s all over, we’ll have people like you to thank.”

Annette did not bother to respond, but balled up her fists and glowered at the man. He remained ever-chipper, his smile refusing to budge.

“Come, now. We’ve prepared a room just for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So I think I just have an obsession with doctors, honestly._
> 
> Anyway, it stops there, chief. Will not tack onto this. 
> 
> Talk to me, laugh at me, ask me questions, or anything in between. 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
